Who's the daddy?
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: There's something big in the air but you just can't smell what it is yet and he really wanted it to be the next day so he could be reassured it was nothing and go back to his normal life.


**Who's the Daddy?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Ensemble story with Sandra/Gerry pre-existing relationship

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** there's something big in the air but you just can't smell what it is yet and he really wanted it to be the next day so he could be reassured it was nothing and go back to his normal life.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Beth's "Teenage pregnancy" challenge to write a fic including a teenager who is pregnant or already has a baby. Rating for safety more than anything else because of possible adult language or small sexual references; enjoy and not to feel; njoy and reviews would be lovely.

Sitting in her office looking out through the open doorway at Gerry sitting at his desk Sandra sighed heavily. He'd been in a great mood that morning when they'd left home, the weekend had been fun and relaxing and they were both ready to get stuck in to a new case. That good mood had lasted till lunch time when he'd gone to the deli for everyone's lunch order and come back looking like someone had stolen his lollypop. She hadn't had two minutes all afternoon to find out what was going on but now as she watched Jack and Brian head out to go home for the night she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Gerry come here a minute." She called trying to sound as casual as possible as he glanced up from his desk and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before getting up and walking toward the office.

"You ready to leave honey?" He asked handing her the coat off the stand by the door as she nodded and hitting the lights they followed their colleagues toward the lift.

"OK now that we're in the car and away from the office are you going to tell me what happened at lunch time?" Sandra asked when she had finally pulled out into traffic and they were on their way home.

"What? What makes you think anything happened at lunch time?" Gerry replied. He knew it was pointless to try to keep anything from her, she'd shown him time after time that she would always see through him but he still seemed to find it hard not to try to fool her anyway. In the year since they had become a couple he'd gradually come to realise that just as he'd spent the years between when they met and then observing her and getting to know her ways and moods almost as well as she did herself she had actually been doing exactly the same with him. She was as capable of picking up in the slightest of changes in his mood as he was in picking up on hers and the way she was looking at him now as they stopped at the traffic lights only confirmed that.

"Let me think, oh yeah the fact that you were in a great mood when we left home this morning and when we were deciding on a case this morning then you went out to pick up lunch and came back like a bloody bear with a sore head."

"Look Jayne rang while I was out of the office she needs to talk to me about something but she wouldn't say what it was over the phone. I know it's something serious I could tell from the tone of her voice. I told her I'd call over this evening after we got home and she said no she'd meet me for lunch tomorrow to talk about it on "neutral" ground. Me and Jayne have never needed to do "neutral" ground we get on fine do I'm pretty damn sure she has a bomb shell to drop and doesn't want me to cause a scene which is why she's meeting me in a public place."

"She wouldn't give you any clue what it was about?" Sandra asked pulling into their driveway and killing the engine. She'd grown used to the fact his exes still had a certain call on his time but she didn't like the idea of them messing with his head. If they wanted him to do something, or wanted to discuss their children, or anything really she didn't mind that provided they were up front about what they wanted from the beginning. Much as she liked Jayne and as well as they got on she didn't have any better a feeling about what he had said than he seemed to.

"No, I mean obviously it's something to do with Catlin, other than that she doesn't contact me not since she met Roy and he changes light bulbs and all that crap for her. I just don't get why she wants to talk so urgently, something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah I know what you mean but it's probably nothing, you know what she's like the last time she put in an emergency "We need to talk about Catlin" phone call it was to get you to tell her to clear up her bedroom remember?" Sandra sighed gently resting her arms around his neck and smiling at him as they made it inside the house. "Or it might be something she now gets Roy to do but maybe they've broken up, or had a row and she wants to ask you but knows if she does it in the house you can say no a lot more easily."

"You're probably right, why don't you go change and I'll get the chicken under the grill the fly up and change myself." Gerry agreed hoping this time his smile was convincing and content that it had been when she smiled and headed up the stairs leaving him to his own devices as he headed to the kitchen to begin the dinner preparations. He knew she was probably right, that it was something trivial and Jayne just needed the cover of a public place to placate Roy who seemed to get jealous a little too quickly. She could also just want him to do anything from pay for her new conservatory to run a background check on Catlin's new fella. It would most likely be nothing at all yet he still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Which had been haunting him since she'd called, that biting gut wrenching feeling like there's something big in the air but you just can't smell what it is yet and he really wanted it to be the next day so he could be reassured it was nothing and go back to his normal life.


End file.
